1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sights for archery bows or firearms employing fiber optic elements and, more specifically, to sight pin constructions which provide increased stability to the fiber optic element and which provide illuminated sight capabilities in environments where ambient light is reduced or absent.
2. Description of the Art
Archery bow sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins have been known in the art for many years. Typically, these sights use a bracket or other mounting structure for mounting the sight to a bow. The sight is commonly comprised of a pin plate, a pin guard, and a plurality of sight pins which are secured to the pin plate and extend into a sight window formed by the pin guard. The sight is mounted to a bow in a manner so that when the bow string is drawn, the archer can look through a peep sight provided in the bow string and align the tip of a pin attached to the sight with a target. For sights utilizing a plurality of sight pins having their tips vertically aligned, each individual sight pin is typically provided for aiming the bow at a target at a particular distance from the archer. For example, one pin may be positioned in the sight for aiming the bow at a target 50 yards from the archer while another pin may be positioned for a target that is at 100 yards distance.
It is also known in the art to construct sight pins with a light-gathering fiber optic element to enable use of the sighting device in low light environments. Various configurations of sight pins using fiber optic members have been proposed. It is also well-recognized that the fiber optic elements of the sighting device are fragile and susceptible to damage. Therefore, sighting devices have been constructed with pin guards to surround and protect the fiber optic element. Despite efforts to protect the fiber optic element of the sight pin, they are still vulnerable to damage from being brought into contact with bushes or other objects. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a protective member for the fiber optic element which would shield the sight pin from damage.
It is also well-known in the art that despite the light-gathering capabilities of fiber optic elements which render sighting devices more useful in low-light conditions (e.g., dusk), there is a point at which the ambient light is so low that the fiber optic element is no longer capable of gathering sufficient light to provide any illumination. While others in the art have disclosed the use of electronic means for providing a light source to the fiber optic elements of the sighting device, the use of such devices add weight to the device, may fail electrically and are themselves vulnerable to damage by contact with bushes or the like.
It has also been proposed to provide a self illuminating substance such as tritium at one end of a fiber optic element in order to illuminate the opposite end. Because of the surface area of the ends of such fiber optic elements, the amount of light provided in such a small surface area is relatively low.
Thus, it would be advantageous in the art to provide a non-electrical source of light to, the fiber optic elements of the sighting device that provides sufficient illumination to the fiber optic element to enhance the usefulness of the device in very low or no ambient light conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, a sighting element employing a fiber optic member for sighting illumination is structured to provide protection for the fiber optic member and is structured to provide a non-electric source of light to the fiber optic member in conditions of low or no ambient light. A sight pin of the present invention is further structured so that the non-electric light source is provided along a length of the fiber optic member in order to brighten the fiber optic, element as a result of the light emanating from the non-electric light source.
In one embodiment, a sight pin of the present invention is further structured to stabilize the attachment of the sight pin to the pin plate of a sighting device.
In another embodiment, a sight pin is structured to eliminate the need for a peep sight in the bowstring.
In accordance with the invention, the sighting element may be structured for use with an archery bow or may be structured for use with a firearm.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sighting element is configured with a protective cover which fully or partially encapsulates the fiber optic member of a sight pin used with an archery bow. The protective cover is preferably a clear plastic or opaque material which allows ambient light to illuminate the fiber optic element.
In another embodiment of the invention, the sighting element is configured with a non-electric light source which provides illumination to the fiber optic member in conditions of low ambient light or no ambient light. The non-electric light source is preferably a material which naturally emits light, such as a radioactive or chemically activated material commonly used in such devices as illuminated watches and xe2x80x9cglow-in-the-darkxe2x80x9d signage. In addition, zinc sulfide and copper mixed phosphorescent pigments and powder materials can be incorporated into many materials such as plastics. Such luminescent plastic materials may be formed by mixing luminescent pigment powder with transparent plastic resin. The luminescent plastic can then be formed into the desired shape or applied to the product by casting, molding, extruding, dipping and/or coating. The luminescent pigment is compatible with acrylics, polyester, epoxy, polyvinyl chloride, polypropylene and polyethylene polymers.
While there are many such light-emitting materials that may be employed, another suitable material is tritium. The nonelectric light source may be selectively positionable to bring the non-electric light source into registration with the fiber optic member to provide illumination thereto. Alternatively, as previously described, the non-electric light source may be formed with the fiber optic member in construction of the sighting element, as by casting, molding, extruding, dipping and/or coating so that the luminescent material is provided to the fiber optic member at all times.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a sighting pin is structured to provide an illuminated dot or sighting bead, formed by the end of a fiber optic member, which is viewable only at a precise angle corresponding to a direct line-of-sight down the sight pin. The precision of sighting afforded by the configuration of the sight pin eliminates the need for using a peep sight on the bowstring.